


The Tickling Incidents

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Ardyn Izunia was Right, Ardyn Losing Control, Baby Prompto Argentum, Blood, Bottom Cor Leonis, Come Inside, Desire, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Love, Lust, M/M, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Passion, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Protective Cor Leonis, Protectiveness, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Tickling, Ticklish Prompto Argentum, Top Ardyn Izunia, Un-protective Sex, rating did change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto is upset and scared because he looked into the mirror seeing his reflection, and Cor thinks that a good dose of laughter will help his son.However, the Marshal takes it a little too far...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Tickle Victim: Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place technically during the fic of Man In The Mirror. But like with 'Prompto, Get Help!' it takes place before main body of that fic so i am putting it here. This makes chronological sense i swear!
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this goofy fic!

“Are we okay now?” Cor asked as he and Prompto sat on the sofa together.

“Yeah.” Prompto sniffed wiping his nose with his sleeve, after recovering from yet another panic attack.

The 3-year-old boy had looked into the mirror again and saw the bad man. He couldn’t help it he just got so scared because he thought the man had come back to take him. Come to take him away from his wonderful daddy and over protective dada. That was something Prompto did not want to tell them. Because Prompto believed he was ‘broken’ and if he told them the reason why he was scared of the mirror maybe they wouldn’t want him anymore. Prompto shuffled up closer to Cor, snot dribbling from his nose wanting, begging for more comfort. He loved his daddy and dada so much, he didn’t want to be without them, or Noct. He loved Noctis too.

“Mate don’t be sad. I promise everything is alright.” Cor smiled, handing Prom his Chocobo toy that had dropped onto the floor while Prompto was in the midst of a screaming fit.

Prompto latched his arms around his precious toy and squeezed it. This was another thing, other then his dads, that made him feel safe. Right now he felt he needed all the protection he could get. He did not want to go back to that scary place again.

Nah Nah.

After 10 minutes of hugging his toy and refusing to let go of Cor’s side, Prompto looked up at his daddy and asked sweetly. “Can we see dada.”

“Yeah. He’s upstairs.” Cor nodded, glad that Prompto wasn’t so focused on him for a change after he had a panic attack. Ardyn was beginning to feel a little put out by that, but there wasn’t a lot the Marshal could do about Prom’s preferred person of comfort.

They should really look into getting a therapist for their son. The screaming and the fits of panic were becoming increasingly worrying by the day.

Prompto slid off the sofa and held onto Cor’s hand as they walked over to the stairs. When they got there, Prompto insisted he could walk up by himself without Cor’s help. Which wasn’t happening because Cor feared that Prom would fall down them like any normal parent would. So he made a compromise with his child. Prompto could walk up the stairs if he held onto the side and if he was holding on to Cor’s hand as his daddy stood behind him. Prompto pouted for a second but nodded knowing that daddy wasn’t like dada. He wasn’t so easily tricked therefore it was harder to get what he wanted. Prom handed his Chocobo toy to Cor as they made their way up the staircase. Because Prompto had done this so many times with Ardyn in the past he let go of the wall.

Cor’s eyes widened as he stopped them from going any further and gently placed Prom’s hand back onto the wall. What was this kid trying to do? Give him a heart attack?

“What did I say about the wall.”

“Sorry.” Prom said with sorrow not wanting to get told off.

Cor let it slide this once because Prompto was still very upset and all he wanted was to see Ardyn. They carried on up the stairs with Cor holding on Prom’s hand until they reached the top. Cor let go and Prompto immediately raced into his dad’s room. The door was opened a jar, meaning he could push it open and get to see his dada quicker.

“DADA!” Prompto beamed as he ran up to Ardyn who was in the middle of folding Cor’s clothes. 

“Hello my Sunbeam!” Ardyn smiled back dropping Cor’s shirt to grab Prompto and give him a big hug.

Ardyn had stayed up here while Prompto screamed because he felt awful that he could not sooth his cries. No child should scream like that for half an hour straight and there was nothing he could do to help. Unconditional love for your child was one of the best feeling’s ever, but it hurt so much when that person was in pain. However, Prompto looked better now.

Ardyn kissed Prompto on the nose before asking. “How are we feeling now my beautiful baby boy?”

“Better.” Prom nodded, going back to wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s neck. He felt terrible because he knew his dada was sad. Prompto couldn’t have that.

“You are too adorable.” Ardyn chuckled at his son’s cuteness, giving him one final hug before putting him back down on the ground. “Sorry darling I know you want a hug, but I have to put away daddy’s clothes because he is too lazy to do it himself.”

“I am not.” Cor proclaimed defending himself, glaring at Ardyn from the door way. He wasn’t lazy.

Ardyn on the other hand…

“Of course not, My Marshal.” Ardyn smirked before bending down to whisper into Prom’s ear. “He is lazy really. We will just let him think otherwise.”

Prom covered his mouth with his hands and started laughing at what Ardyn had said. Ardyn started laughing too. He ruffled his giggling son’s hair, before going back to folding and sorting out Cor’s clothes. Cor desperately needed to add a bit of colour to his wardrobe it was so dull.

“What are you laughing at?” Cor asked, raising his eyebrow at Prom as he walked into his room.

“Nothing.” Prompto shook his head, going red trying to hold his laughter in. When he saw the look of disapproval on his daddy’s face, Prompto threw his head back with laughter, now completely forgetting why he had been sad a few moments ago.

Cor smirked, pretending to be offended by Prom’s laughter. “Oh yeah, I’ll give you a reason to laugh.”

Cor picked up Prompto and started to tickle him forcing the little boy to kick and laugh lounder then before. To ensure Cor didn’t drop Prom, he placed him on his and Ardyn’s bed and attacked his stomach with tickles. Prompto tried to roll out of is attack and laughed like a hyaena trying to bat Cor’s hands away from him. 

“That tickles! He-he-he! Stop! He-he-he!”

“This will teach you not to laugh at me.” Cor laughed, before blowing on Prom’s stomach and tickling his sides forcing the little boy into hysterical laughter. Cor continued to tickle torture his son as Prompto hit his face and continued to laugh.

Ardyn let out a sigh, still folding clothes. “Darling, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Dada! Save me!” Prompto cackled, looking to Ardyn for help as he tried to kick himself out of his daddy’s grasp.

“Gotcha! You aren’t going anywhere!” Cor laughed, ignoring Ardyn while making his son cry with laughter.

“He-he-he- Daddy! He-he-he!”

“I have only just put a clean set of bed sheets on.” Ardyn rolled his eyes, closing the drawer and waited for the inevitable to happen.

“What are you on about?” Cor shook his head still making Prompto laugh.

But Ardyn was right. Cor should have stopped. Because their son was currently being potty trained, meaning he was no longer wearing a nappy… and he was laying on top of his dad’s bed. But Prompto continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face and unable to breathe until his body went limp and…

Prompto went red with embarrassment and his bottom lip started to quiver forcing Cor to finally stop tickling his son. “Oh… I peed.”

“Ah!” Cor said in a worried tone. Prompto looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

“I did warn you. Gods, my darling. You know what weak bladders children have.” Ardyn grumbled, walking over to his bed annoyed he was going to have to clean the sheets for a second time today. He sat down and stroked Prom’s hair so he didn’t cry.

“Sorry, daddy. Sorry, dada. I didn’t mean too.” Prompto whimpered.

“It’s not your fault Sunbeam. It’s daddy’s fault for tickling you.” Ardyn said giving Cor a look to sort this mess out.

Cor felt so ashamed of himself for doing that to his son. He picked Prom up, despite being covered in pee and kissed his forehead. “I am sorry Prom. Let’s get you out of these clothes and get you in the shower.”

After Prom’s shower, he was put into his PJ’s and was told he was allowed whatever dessert he wanted for having such a rotten day and for half of it being Cor’s fault. Prompto was allowed to watch whatever he wanted on the TV and chose whatever game he wanted the three of them to play before he went to bed. Prompto enjoyed that part of his day. However, Ardyn was less than pleased with his son peeing on his bed so he did the normal thing and told Regis what Cor had done to their son.

At around 9:30pm, when their sunbeam of a child was tucked up cosy asleep in his bed Cor got a text from Regis saying:

**Cor Leonis! You are evil for making your son wet himself! By order of your King you must give in to whatever darling Prompto says for a week. Or you are fired. Love you XD **

Cor shook his head and turned to his husband who was humming a tune to himself as he read a novel.

“Why did you tell Regis?”

“Because I have had to change these sheets twice today because of you. And it was a little too funny not to share.” Ardyn shrugged, not bothering to hide his smirk.

“Read what he sent me.”

Ardyn looked at the phone and laughed. Did Regis think Ardyn didn’t give into his son’s demands? And Ardyn was going to ensure that Cor did as Regis had commanded after this. Their poor child was probably sacred for life for wetting himself and he was doing so well. Prom would always tell either Cor or Ardyn when he needed the toilet and Cor had gone and done this! Cor was such a meanie sometimes. Than a thought dawned on the ancient daemon. He put his book on the coffee table along with Cor’s phone and smirked at him.

“You know what darling; Regis’s punishment isn’t exactly a punishment.”

“Ardyn… what are you doing?” Cor asked, a little unsure as to why Ardyn had decided to kneel on the floor in front of him.

“Well, you see you made our son wet himself so by default I can make you do the same.”

No! Ardyn wouldn’t dare!

As quick as a flash, Ardyn grabbed Cor’s foot and started tickling it and the Marshal couldn’t help but laugh in pain. Cor tried to kick Ardyn to get him to stop this torture, but Ardyn had placed his arm on Cor’s thigh and continued to lightly scrape his nails along the bottom of Cor’s foot. Ardyn was not letting him get away with tickling Prom so much he peed.

Cor, being trapped in by Ardyn, threw his head back with laughter while breathing out. “Stop! Please! Why are you such a prick!”


	2. Tickle Victim: Cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... okay... I don't how it escalated into this but it did. But I did say I would change the rating and update the tags so...
> 
> Sorry Not Sorry XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

Tears were streaming out of Cor’s eyes as he tried to wriggle out of Ardyn’s hold. The Marshal had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing loudly as Ardyn continued to ‘teach him a lesson’ about tickling their precious pure sunbeam. This wasn’t fair! Cor had told Ardyn his ticklish spot in confidence, not so it could be used against him at a later date.

“Have you learnt your lesson?!” Ardyn grinned as he continued to tickle Cor’s feet, knowing full well his husband could not take any more of this torture.

“Yes! Please stop!” Cor replied, trying to recoil his feet away from Ardyn’s fingers.

Ardyn laughed a final time and stopped, much to Cor’s relief. The Marshal started to breathe normally and hummed at the satisfaction of no longer having his foot tickled to death. It was unfair that Ardyn wasn’t ticklish anymore, well he was if you stabbed him with a knife. But Cor was not going to take his revenge on Ardyn that far, Somnus might but Cor was not that cruel. Maybe if he hid Ardyn’s favourite bottle of wine… that would certainly bring his annoying husband some torture. Yes, Cor was going to do that when he next had the chance.

Ardyn left his hand on Cor’s thigh and purred at his husband with heavy, deep lust coating his eyes. “_Good_ boy.” 

Cor laughed sitting up. “What’s wrong with you, you have been acting weird all day.”

Cor wasn’t wrong. There was another reason why Ardyn had chosen to stay upstairs while Prom was screaming, and the reason was that he had been trying to avoid physical contact with his Marshal all day. For some reason, Ardyn had woken up with such a thirst and hunger for his husband and the feeling had not gone away. This had happened a few times since they had been together, but never this strong. It was definitely a daemon issue and because of that Ardyn did not want to act upon his desires. However, his lust driven eyes were telling him to go for it.

Ardyn grabbed the front of Cor’s shirt and devoured his lips. To make it extra clear what Ardyn wanted, he placed his hat on Cor’s head before ripping his trench coat off. Ardyn hadn’t felt such need and want in such a long time and Ardyn could feel Cor form a devilish smirk as their lips were still locked together. Ardyn’s sex drive should not have been so high as they had sex last night. With the hand that was grabbing Cor’s shirt, Ardyn tugged at it popping off all of the buttons and opening his husband shirt before resting his head against Cor’s. 

Ardyn panted and spoke words laced with desire. “I need you My Marshal. I need to be inside you.”

“I think I like this side of you.” Cor moaned, helping Ardyn discard his own clothes.

“You shouldn’t like a monster.” Ardyn grinned biting Cor on the nose playfully.

Cor shook his head whispering, in the process of taking off Ardyn’s many layers as well as ripping off his own clothes. “I don’t like a monster. I _love_ _my_ monster.”

Ardyn let out a tiny roar at that. He grabbed Cor and teleported them to their bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Through aggressive and passionate kisses, the pair finally stripped each other naked and the room continued to heat up as they refused to let go of each other. Cor tried to move so he was sitting on Ardyn’s stomach, but the daemon was not having any of that.

“Get on your hands and knees now!”

Ardyn demanded, getting a little rougher and helping Cor do the action that he had requested. Cor’s own lust had caught up with him and he was loving this demanding side to his husband. But fuck! Ardyn’s passion and desire was making Cor’s erection grow by the second. When Cor had his arse in the air, Ardyn got the lube out of his armiger, coated Cor’s entrance with the cool liquid as well as his fingers and inserted one inside without any warning. Cor grunted at the sensation, he hadn’t been in this position since their wedding night. It was a little painful but Ardyn was being gentle as he coasted his finger inside him. 

“Fuck!” Cor let slip when Ardyn inserted another finger and gripped on to the sheets of their bed.

“Shh… shhh…” Ardyn hushed Cor, bending over his trembling husband to whisper in his ear.

Cor rolled his eyes back as Ardyn’s strokes got harder and faster and when a third finger was inserted Cor moved his body in time with his husband’s thrust. Ardyn was getting nearer to that sweet spot. It felt so good, but it wasn’t fucking enough. After all, Ardyn said he wanted to be inside of him. 

Cor groaned through his pleasure. “Not good enough.”

“No, you’re right.” Ardyn growled, removing his fingers to grab hold of Cor’s hips and pull him closer towards him.

Ardyn was about to get a condom from out of his armiger but Cor’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t waste your time with that! Just fuck me already!”

“As My Marshal wishes!” Ardyn laughed at his husband's demands. 

Ardyn quickly coated himself with the last of the lube and then guided his cock to Cor’s heat. No matter how daemon sex driven he was, Ardyn was slow and gentle as he pushed his way into Cor. The Marshal’s grip got tighter on the bed sheets and he fought back a moan of pain and pleasure as Ardyn pushed all the way in. Cor was kind of glad he was not facing Ardyn. Otherwise he would see tears in his eyes, and he might stop. Cor did not want him to stop and Ardyn didn’t.

Ardyn’s grip got tighter and he pulled back out of his Marshal before pounding into him. Cor moved in time with Ardyn and gasped at the pleasure he was receiving. The sound of the bed hitting the wall got harder, as Cor’s pants and whimpers got louder. And when Ardyn slammed directly onto his prostate Cor couldn’t help but scream. 

“AHHH!”

“That’s it my love, make as much noise as you can.” Ardyn ordered through a growl, still ramming his way into Cor’s tight hole starting to lose control of what he was doing. He could feel his nails dig deep into Cor’s flesh and his vision started to go hazy. Instead of stopping like he should have, and like he had done many times before when he had found himself in this position, Ardyn carried on. Kept on taking Cor like a bitch as the man underneath him continued to beg and plead with Ardyn to go faster.

“YES! FUCKING HELL!” Cor screamed, forgetting his son was only in the next room, as Ardyn’s hat fell off his head and on to the bed.

That’s when Ardyn, who no longer had any control of what he was doing, pulled Cor up so he was sitting in his lap, wrapped an arm over his chest and with the other he took hold of Cor’s angry cock and started jerking him off to the speed of his thrusts. Cor fell into Ardyn’s chest and continued to beg for more as Ardyn was now in so deep that Cor could no longer see straight. His breathing was like a rocket and Cor threw his head back in pleasure as Ardyn continued to rock his hard dick inside him.

In a low daemonic voice Ardyn growled, eyes glowing yellow. “You’re mine!”

That was what tipped Cor over the edge. He came hard all over Ardyn’s hand and bed sheets while screaming out Ardyn’s name. Not long after that, Ardyn’s thrusts became uneven and he soon deposited his black semen into his husband as he mouthed blissful moans into Cor’s neck. Both men fell onto the bed with Ardyn still inside and laying on top of his well fucked husband as the pair panted hot and heavy breaths into their room.

After a few minutes, Ardyn’s eyes had turned back to gold and he slowly took himself out of Cor and laid on his side of the bed.

“Remind me why I always top again?!” Cor asked breathlessly, mind completely blown away by what had just happened.

Ardyn held on to Cor’s sweaty hand and grunted. “Because I lose control when I top.”

“Did you then?”

Feeling ashamed of himself Ardyn nodded. “Yes. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No. That was amazing Ass Hat.” Cor laughed, placing gentle kisses on Ardyn’s neck to assure him he was okay. Ardyn seriously worried too much. Okay, maybe his hips were a little sore, bloodied and bruised but a potion would help with that. “I wouldn’t mind if we did that again.”

“I would, I’m afraid.” Ardyn sniffed, smelling the blood that was coating his fingers and Cor’s hips. He quickly got a potion out and threw it over his beloved husband to stop the bleeding. Ardyn never wanted to do that again, no matter how mind blowing that was. He felt so bad for hurting Cor and he had no idea what he was doing at the time. Ardyn promised himself, he would never do that again, accident or not. 

“Don’t worry about it. I feel great.” Cor smiled, kissing Ardyn to thank him.

Ardyn knew if he allowed himself to fester about it, he would only get more upset. Instead he looked down at his bed and groaned with annoyance to distract himself from the thoughts of accidently inflicting pain on to his Cor. “Now I have to change these sheets for the third time today!”

“Do that tomorrow.” Cor ordered, feeling very drowsy for some reason. Ardyn must have banged him really good as he was never this tired after sex.

Ardyn nodded, wrapping his arms around Cor who was nearly asleep and tried to forget that ever happened. He couldn’t afford to ever lose control like that again during sex. It may only be Cor’s hips this time but what about next time if he let himself get carried away?

Nope.

There wasn’t going to be a next time.

* * *

In the morning, they had a shower separately and Cor changed the bed sheets so Ardyn didn’t have too.

However, when Cor took his shower, he was surprised by how little black semen had coated him and the bed. There was only a few lines that had trickled down his thighs and a few spots on the bed, there was usually so much more than that. Cor just shrugged it off and decided not to worry about it. Ardyn couldn’t infect him with the scourge via release anyway so there was nothing to worry about.

Right?

* * *

Ardyn checked on Prom and fortunately the little sunbeam had slept through all of that screaming. Which was a good thing. Ardyn did not want to hurt his husband and scar his baby boy in the space of 12 hours. The odd thing was, Ardyn did not have the desire to fuck Cor again. It was like by magic the feeling of lust and passion went away.

Strange…. But nothing to worry about.

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.... :(
> 
> Oh well... it's done now. And another story completed. I am really enjoying writing this series XD 
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
